Contos de Fada
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Donna conta para sua filha estórias sobre impossíveis heróis e heroínas ...


_"That's a fairy tale"_

_"Doctor. Aren't we all?"_

_(Doctor Who - 5x05 Flesh and Stone)_

**Contos de fada**

Quando seu pai lhe conta estórias ele conta as que todos os pais contam, chapeuzinho vermelho, cinderela ,os três porquinhos , Pinóquio e Branca de neve. Sua mãe também lhe conta estórias, mas as dela são diferentes, contos que não podem ser encontrados em nenhum livro ,pelo menos não nenhum que ela já encontrara ,contos que ela diz que lhe vem a cabeça de repente, ela gosta mais das estórias de sua mãe. Todas as vezes que sua mãe conta tais estórias ela pode ver sua avó Sylvia olhar preocupada e inquieta ,até seu bisavô Wilf age um pouco diferente ,fica com um olhar um pouco distante, algumas vezes ele parece triste, em outras ele sorri.

Alguns desses contos as vezes lhe lembram um pouco os que seu pai como de uma menina de outro mundo que desejava ser humana e vivia com seu avô em um ferro-velho abandonado. Um de uma menina escocesa de cabelos intensamente vermelhos (como os dela) que vivia em uma casa cheia de quartos vazios e pessoas esquecidas. A da jovem de 150 anos que aprendeu que havia coisas mais importantes do que inteligência e regras, coisas como amizade e coragem . Ou o da garota que gostava de explosivos e tinha medo de fantasmas que foi levada por uma tempestade para um mundo distante e gelado.

Tinha uma que na sua opinião fazia O Mágico de Oz parecer uma história bem fraquinha já que nela havia um homem feito de plástico com inteligência, coragem e principalmente um coração que não teve que apenas bater os sapatos três vezes mas sim esperar dois milênios pra poder voltar pra casa.

Há contos fantásticos como o de uma garota comum que trabalhava em uma loja que por um segundo foi o grande lobo mau que viu a totalidade do tempo e do espaço, que tinha o poder de um deus por um segundo e resolveu ao invés de destruir, trazer vida. De uma professora de história que viu com seus próprios olhos a matéria que ensinara toda a sua vida acontecer. A de uma biblioteca tão grande que cobria um planeta inteiro. Robôs que viraram humanos e baleias que flutuam pelo espaço levando civilizações em suas costas.

Há algumas estórias mas sombrias. A da médica que andou por um mundo devastado em um ano que nunca aconteceu. De uma garota que viu um monstro tomar o rosto de seu pai. Há monstros nessas estórias que vivem nas sombras ,em anjos de pedra e no silêncio. Monstros que idolatram a guerra. Monstros que destroem aqueles que não estiverem dispostos a se tornar um deles. Monstros que destroem tudo que não são eles.

Tem romance em algumas, a dos dois que esperaram, a dos professores que viveriam para sempre juntos. A de um amor que começou quando jovens correndo pela grama vermelha e que continuou mesmo quando velhos, em lados opostos, e quando os tambores incessantes na cabeça de um deles só havia deixado para trás crueldade e loucura. Tem uma estória de amor ao contrário onde a última vez que ela o vê é a primeira para ele e assim seguem se encontrando nos meios, ele esperando para conhece-la e ela esperando para ele se lembrar dela.

Em todas essas estórias um homem sempre aparece ,um homem velho e solitário junto com sua caixa maior por dentro do que por fora que o roubou para poder ver o universo e sua varinha que não funciona em madeira. O homem que vira o universo, salvara civilizações e que mantinha sua piscina e sua biblioteca no mesmo cômodo. Um homem que teve muitos rostos diferentes, o que não era tão alarmante quanto suas escolhas para vestuário, cachecóis bizarramente longos ,guarda-chuvas em forma de pontos de interrogação, roupas tão coloridas que quase ferem os olhos e vegetais como acessórios (embora sua mãe do nada as vezes insistisse em lhe dizer que gravatas borboleta eram, sempre foram e sempre vão ser legais).

O homem que transformava a vida de todos com quem encontrara ,principalmente aqueles que viajavam com ele, aqueles que ele sempre deixa para trás porque tem que fazê-lo. Havia muitas definições corretas para ele, um homem louco com sua caixa azul ,um homem que se detestava mais do que todos os seus inimigos, um ladrão, um mago, um herói, um guerreiro, um pacifista, um cientista, um exilado, um protetor, cruel, gentil, um renegado ,um aventureiro, um idealista, um criminoso, um presidente, um sábio, um tolo, um irmão, um marido, um pai, um avô, um amigo. A mais correta sua mãe lhe dissera uma vez era aquele que sempre tentou ser um bom homem.

E há também a estória de uma mulher que gritava com o mundo porque tinha certeza que ninguém se preocuparia em ouvir, essa mulher que no dia de seu casamento apareceu na caixa do homem sem ter ideia do que estava acontecendo e que viu o planeta nascer, que mais tarde nesse dia teve a chance de viajar com esse homem e recusou, o que normalmente terminaria o conto mas o próprio universo tinha uma opinião diferente sobre o assunto já que garantiu que ela o encontrasse uma segunda vez e dessa vez foi com ele. Viajando com aquele homem impossível ela cresceu e se tornou uma pessoa melhor e com a mera convivência também fez isso com ele. Essa é a estória de como aquela que nunca se achou boa o suficiente acabou por ser a mulher mais importante em toda a criação , a de uma mulher que salvou o universo e teve que esquecer tudo, que passara o resto da vida sem saber das aventuras que vivenciou e da importância que teve, da amizade única que teve e da pessoa inteiramente brilhante que foi. Esse último é o conto que mais lhe entristece e também o que mais gosta.

**Obrigada por ler ,reviews são sempre apreciadas.**


End file.
